mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Spiderman: The Animated Series
Spider-Man: The Animated Series (Spider-Man TAS for short), is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero. The show ran on the Fox Kids Network from November 19, 1994, to January 31, 1998. The series focuses on Spider-Man and his alter ego Peter Parker during his college years at Empire State University. Doctor Strange (Season 3, Episode 1) Peter looks for Mary Jane Watson, his love who has disappeared. A group of ninja clad people fly over his head to the Sanctum Santorum, the residence of Doctor Strange. They break in, hold Wong (Doctor Strange's assistant) down, and try to take the Wand of Watoomb. Spiderman tries to help and finds Mary Jane is among them but is pinned up against a wall by their eye lasers. Dr. Strange appears and repels them with his magic; Spiderman follows after the ninja, placing a tracer on Mary Jane, and then goes to the Center for Reunification, where they fly into. Peter researches the Center at the Daily Bugle and then goes into the Center looking for Mary Jane. He finds her and tries to get her to leave with him; she responds by sounding an alarm and having Peter captured and taken to Baron Mordo, the head of the Center. Mordo uses his magic to hypnotize Peter and give him a vision of him reuniting with his parents. Peter wakes from the trance and attempts to leave, but Mordo summons all the members of the Center to attack the Sanctum and retrieve the Wand. The members fly off to the Sanctum with Spiderman flying off after the members, under Mordo's control. Spiderman binds Strange's hands to prevent him from casting magic, other cult members hold Wong down, and Mary Jane retrieves the wand. Spiderman releases Strange thinking he is dropping him to his death, but Strange levitates to Spiderman and breaks Mordo's hold over him. Spiderman, Wong, and Strange go to the Center to try and stop Mordo from releasing Dormammu, Mordo's master who is trapped in another dimension and will drain the life from our world. After fighting through Mordo's controlled cult members, Strange, Wong, and Spiderman fight Mordo and then Dormammu both in our world and in Dormammu's dark dimension. Dormammu makes a final attempt to break free by pulling Mary Jane into his dimension and having her free him. When that fails, Mary Jane returns to our world and Dormammu is trapped. Spiderman leaves with Mary Jane while Doctor Strange feels the presence of a more powerful being watching himself and Wong. 2019-09-21.png|The ninjas approach the Sanctum Sanctorum 2019-09-21 (1).png|Wong fights the ninjas off... 2019-09-21 (2).png|until they surround him and prevent him from fighting back 2019-10-02.png|Spiderman arrives and bounds a ninja with his webbing 2019-09-21 (3).png|The ninja powers up and breaks the webbing 2019-10-02 (1).png|A ninja grabs Spiderman from behind... 2019-10-02 (2).png|Spiderman pulls the mask and reveals Mary Jane as one of the ninjas 2019-09-21 (4).png 2019-09-21 (5).png|Mary Jane powers up her eye beams to fire on Spiderman 2019-09-21 (6).png|Mary Jane finds the Wand of Watoomb and sends the other ninjas against Spiderman 2019-09-21 (7).png 2019-09-21 (8).png 2019-09-21 (9).png|Mary Jane uses her eye beams to pin Spiderman against the wall 2019-09-21 (10).png|Mary Jane and the other ninjas use their beams to keep Spiderman against the wall 2019-09-21 (11).png|The cult member tries to take the Wand of Watoomb 2019-09-21 (12).png|The ninjas are pushed back by Dr. Strange... 2019-09-21 (13).png|and power up their beams to fight Dr. Strange 2019-09-21 (14).png|Dr. Strange shields the ninja's eye beams... 2019-09-21 (15).png|and pushes the ninjas away with the shield... 2019-09-21 (16).png|and causes them to flee 2019-09-21 (17).png 2019-09-21 (18).png|Mary Jane sees Spiderman following her... 2019-09-21 (19).png|and fires her eye beams to break his webbing... 2019-09-21 (20).png 2019-09-21 (21).png|Spiderman manages to plant a tracer on Mary Jane... 2019-09-21 (22).png|before they all enter the Center for Reunification 2019-09-21 (23).png|Mary Jane and other cult members are out of their ninja attire and in robes under Mordo's spell 2019-09-21 (24).png|Peter goes into the Center to find Mary Jane... 2019-09-21 (25).png|but is brought before Mordo after Mary Jane refuses to leave and sounds an alarm 2019-09-21 (26).png|Mordo casts his control spell on Peter by asking if there is someone he wants to be reunited with 2019-09-21 (27).png|Peter hears the question... 2019-09-21 (28).png|and falls under Mordo's spell 2019-09-21 (29).png|Peter, under Mordo's spell, is in a room... 2019-09-21 (30).png|and is reunited with his parents 2019-09-21 (31).png 2019-09-21 (32).png|Mordo tells Peter things are all right through Peter's parents 2019-09-21 (33).png|Peter is returned to his cell in the Center... 2019-09-21 (34).png|where he awakens from Mordo's spell... 2019-10-02 (3).png|Peter changes into Spiderman and prepares to leave the Center 2019-09-21 (35).png|Spiderman is about to leave when Mordo summons all the members under his control 2019-09-21 (36).png|Spiderman hears Mordo's commands to attack the Sanctum and retrieve the wand 2019-09-21 (37).png|Other members of the Center hear Mordo's commands 2019-09-21 (38).png|Mary Jane hears Mordo's commands... 2019-09-21 (39).png|and flies out her cell to carry them out 2019-09-21 (40).png|The other members of the Center fly out to the Sanctum 2019-09-21 (41).png|Spiderman sits on the ledge... 2019-09-21 (42).png|then flies off to the Sanctum... 2019-09-21 (43).png|saying, "Nothing will stand in my way." 2019-09-21 (44).png 2019-09-21 (45).png|The members enter the Sanctum to get the Wand 2019-09-21 (46).png|Spiderman binds Dr. Strange's hand together to stop him from casting spells 2019-09-21 (47).png|Members hold Wong... 2019-09-21 (48).png|while Mary Jane grabs the Wand... 2019-09-21 (49).png|and then heads back to the Center with other members following 2019-09-21 (50).png|Spiderman pulls Dr. Strange up to the window... 2019-09-21 (51).png|and hangs him out the window before dropping him 2019-09-21 (52).png|Dr. Strange sees Mordo's control spell on Spiderman 2019-09-21 (53).png|Dr. Strange frees Spiderman from Mordo's spell 2019-09-21 (54).png|Mary Jane and the other members return to Mordo with the Wand of Watoomb 2019-09-21 (55).png|The members use their eye beams to fight against Dr. Strange, Wong, and Spiderman 2019-09-21 (56).png 2019-09-21 (57).png The Vampire Queen (Season 4, Episode 7) Miriam, the mother of Blade the Vampire Hunter, prepares to leave Europe for America by feeding on a human when Blade chases her. After evading her son, Miriam makes to America and finds Michael Morbius, the science student turned into a vampire by an experiment with the Neogenic Recombinator. Miriam uses her hypnosis to get into Morbius' mind and learn where the Recombinator is. She then goes to Empire State University, where she hypnotizes Debra Whitman, Flash Thompson, and Clay Marks; has Debra reveal that Herbert Landon stole the device; then feeds upon them. She then goes to the hospital to hypnotize Landon and learn the whereabouts of the Recombinator; then steals the Recombinator from the Kingpin's lab. Spiderman and Black Cat team-up with Whistler and Detective Terri Lee to track Morbius, thinking he is responsible for the attacks at ESU, but find Miriam getting the parts to fix the Recombinator. Miriam handles the quartet and tries to feed on Black Cat when Morbius comes to save her. Blade appears and rescues Miriam. Blade meets with Miriam in a club, thinking that she is now intent on becoming human again. However, Miriam captures him, revealing that she plans to use the Recombinator to turn everyone into vampires. When Blade disagrees, Miriam tries to have him turned from a daywalker to a vampire by force. Her plan is foiled by the arrival of Spider-Man, Black Cat, Whistler, Morbius and Terri, although Miriam manages to transform several people in the club into vampires. As she flees with her "children", Spider-Man forces the Recombinator out of Miriam's hand and to the ground where it is destroyed and turns the vampire "children" back into humans, but Miriam is able to escape. 2019-09-30.png 2019-09-30 (1).png|Miriam uses her hypnosis to bring the man to her to feed upon 2019-09-30 (2).png 2019-09-30 (3).png 2019-09-30 (4).png|Miriam uses her hypnosis to enter Morbius' mind and learn about the Recombinator 2019-09-30 (5).png 2019-09-30 (6).png|Miriam hypnotizes Flash and Debrah 2019-09-30 (7).png 2019-09-30 (8).png 2019-09-30 (9).png|Debrah reveals that Herbert Landon stole the Recombinator 2019-09-30 (10).png|Miriam hypnotized the guard watching Landon... 2019-09-30 (11).png|to go to sleep 2019-09-30 (12).png|Miriam then uses her hypnosis on Landon... 2019-09-30 (13).png|to find the whereabouts of the Recombinator 2019-09-30 (14).png 2019-09-30 (15).png|Two club goers are lured by Miriam... 2019-09-30 (16).png|who draws them near to her... 2019-09-30 (17).png|and uses the Recombinator on them... 2019-09-30 (18).png|to turn them into her first vampire children 2019-09-30 (19).png 2019-09-30 (20).png 2019-09-30 (21).png|The two new vampires hold Blade down, revealing Miriam's true intentions 2019-09-30 (22).png 2019-09-30 (23).png|Miriam tries to escape with the Recombinator... 2019-09-30 (24).png|Morbius goes after her... 2019-09-30 (25).png|the Recombinator goes off and hits the disco globe 2019-09-30 (26).png|which reflects the beam into the club... 2019-09-30 (27).png|and turns some clubgoers into vampires 2019-09-30 (28).png 2019-09-30 (29).png 2019-09-30 (30).png 2019-09-30 (31).png 2019-09-30 (32).png 2019-09-30 (33).png 2019-09-30 (34).png|Miriam's first children come to her aid... 2019-09-30 (35).png 2019-09-30 (36).png|to attack Morbius and get the Recombinator away from him 2019-09-30 (37).png|Miriam retrieves the Recombinator... 2019-09-30 (38).png|and leaves with her children following her 2019-09-30 (39).png|The new vampires surround Blade and Morbius... 2019-09-30 (40).png|until Whistler throws a garlic grenade... 2019-09-30 (41).png|which causes them to flee 2019-09-30 (42).png|The new vampires gather around their new queen and mother 2019-09-30 (43).png 2019-09-30 (44).png 2019-09-30 (45).png 2019-09-30 (46).png|Blade throws a light grenade... 2019-09-30 (47).png|causing the vampires to fall to the ground 2019-09-30 (48).png 2019-09-30 (49).png|The vampires change back when the Recombinator is destroyed Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Superhero Category:Peril Category:Vampire Category:Technological Hypnosis